


delight greatly

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Series: Bettering One Another [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Happy Maid Day, LichtLumi, M/M, Maid!Lumi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: "Lumiere, kau tidak serius, 'kan? Itu cuma gertakkan biasa karena kau kalah dalam game." Licht mencoba meyakinkan, namun Lumiere tidak mengubah sorot matanya yang penuh keteguhan. Argh, harusnya Licht tidak bermain-main dengan jiwa polos makhluk di depannya ini. "B-bagaimana kalau kau lepas bajumu dan buatkan aku piza tomat?""Oh, Licht ingin aku telanjang?" Lumiere dengan jiwa lelaki sejatinya balik menantang. {Maid's day}
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht, Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht/Raia | Rhya
Series: Bettering One Another [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865146
Kudos: 7





	delight greatly

Licht tengah diselimuti kegelisahan.

Bukan, bukan masalah pekerjaan atau sikap orangtuanya yang mendadak bawel minta cucu, tapi ini karena kemarin Licht berhasil menaklukkan Lumiere sebanyak empat ronde dalam permainan mereka. Tolong jangan salah paham dulu! Permainan yang dimaksud di sini adalah permainan kartu bridge. Permainan asah otak yang biasa Licht lakukan bersama Ayahnya di kala senggang.

Kemarin, Licht tiba-tiba jenuh karena _work from home_ yang sedang dijalaninya. Semua tugasnya selesai sebelum _deadline_ dan partner-nya mendadak susah dihubungi, jadi, dia berakhir dengan santai-santai di kamar sambil berselancar di dunia maya, sesekali melihat foto Lumiere yang di-post di Instagram, sesekali baca-baca _tweet_ Lumiere yang didominasi status galau. Diam-diam Licht tersenyum, orang ceria dan lugu seperti Lumiere bisa juga bersikap melankolis.

Dan ketika korban _stalking_ Licht di dumay itu benar-benar datang untuk memasakkannya Lancashire Hotpot dan Shepherd's Pie seperti biasa, dia malah ditarik ke ruang santai keluarga Licht dan diberi tantangan. "Kalahkan aku, Lumiere!" katanya. Lalu Licht mengeluarkan segepok kartu yang masih baru dari dalam laci dekat meja biliar sambil tersenyum jahil, "Itu pun kalau kau bisa."

Lumiere yang punya harga diri tinggi tentu merasa tertantang. Semangat Silvamillion Clover-nya mendadak berkobar. Licht akan menyesali tantangannya kali ini, Lumiere bertekad. Dan setelahnya, si manis itu menyanggupi sebagai seorang pria sejati.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Lumiere harus menelan kata-kata sombongnya yang berbunyi ' _Akan kukalahkan Licht dalam satu kedipan mata'_ dan mengakui kekalahannya. Licht bahkan tidak sungguh-sungguh saat bermain. Siapapun sadar akan itu. Kadang ia mengalah terang-terangan, kadang juga tertawa sambil memberi kode. Lumiere tidak pernah merasa sehina ini. Tapi karena Licht tampan, Lumiere jadi mudah memaafkan.

Meski begitu, Lumiere tetaplah pria sejati yang tidak akan menarik ucapannya.

Misalnya, ucapan gegabah bahwa ia akan menerima apa pun hukuman dari Licht.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, Lumiere benar-benar datang ke rumah Licht ... dengan pakaian pelayan. Hal ini membuat Licht gelisah.

"Lumiere, kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak akan memaksa."

Lumiere membatin kesal. Kenapa sih Licht itu? Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan diri. Lumiere bahkan rela membuang harga diri demi meminjam kostum ini pada adiknya, Tetia.

"Aku akan jadi pelayanmu, Licht. Tidak peduli apa katamu."

"Lumiere, kau tidak serius, 'kan? Itu cuma gertakkan biasa karena kau kalah dalam game." Licht mencoba meyakinkan, namun Lumiere tidak mengubah sorot matanya yang penuh keteguhan. Argh, harusnya Licht tidak bermain-main dengan jiwa polos makhluk di depannya ini. "B-bagaimana kalau kau lepas bajumu dan buatkan aku piza tomat?"

"Oh, Licht ingin aku telanjang?" Lumiere dengan jiwa lelaki sejatinya balik menantang.

Licht mengusap wajahnya gusar. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau Lumiere main ke rumahnya dalam balutan pakaian pelayan dan rok mini itu memasakkannya beberapa hidangan Yorkshire dan menyajikannya dengan senyum manis yang bisa membuat Licht mendadak gila. Masalahnya, hari ini ada kunjungan dari si bgst Rhya. Laki-laki bermata sayu itu mendadak muncul dengan dua bundel dokumen dan berteriak datar ketika Licht membuka pintu. Katanya, "Surpriseee~! Yo, Licht-kun, _workaholic_ sepertimu pasti akan jenuh kalau tidak melakukan apa-apa, 'kan? Nah, sebagai partner yang baik, kubawakan beberapa konsep yang kurancang bersama Vetto dan Fana untuk kau pelajari. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu. Oh ya, si pirang itu belum datang, ya?"

Licht pusing, kesal, ingin marah, tapi senang saat menerima kedatangan Lumiere. Otaknya memunculkan beberapa kilas kejadian negatif di beberapa detik yang akan datang jika takdir mengizinkan Lumiere dan Rhya dipertemukan. Rhya yang melihat Lumiere berpakaian kasual saja sudah membuat tampang h*rny. Bagaimana jika dengan pakaian pelayan seperti ini? Lumiere bisa disekap dan dinananini.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja, Lumiere."

"Tidak."

Lumiere mendongak sambil berkacak pinggang, kemudian menyerobot masuk ke rumah tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

"Tungg--"

 _Brakkk_! Pintu rumah Licht terbanting dari dalam.

* * *

Licht akhirnya bisa masuk rumahnya sendiri setelah memanjat dan menyelinap lewat jendela kamar. Dari balik dinding dapur, ia mengamati betapa manisnya Lumiere yang sedang memasak ... menggunakan pakaian pelayannya. Omong-omong, pahanya mulus sekali.

Licht tidak akan membiarkan Lumiere berkeliaran di rumahnya lalu bertemu si bgst Rhya.

Namun, hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. Di luar prediksinya, telepon rumah berdering dengan nada panggilan khusus. Itu pasti dari Ayah dan Ibu yang sedang terjebak di Arnhem karena penerbangan internasional ditutup. Licht menghela napas, jika ibunya yang bicara, pasti akan memakan waktu berjam-jam. Maka, dengan kesadaran penuh, Licht mengabaikan panggilan itu.

"Licht, ada telepon~"

Yang namanya terpanggil ingin menyahut 'iya sayang, tapi sengaja kuabaikan demi keselamatan kamu' tapi diurungkan. Oh iya, bagaimana Lumiere tahu kalau dia ada di dalam rumah?

"Oi, Licht-kun, telepon!"

Licht ingin memaki saat mendengar suara yang satu itu.

"Licht~"

_Iya, Sayang._

"Licht-kun."

 _Iya, bgst_.

"Licht~"

"Licht-kun."

"Licht~"

"Licht-kun."

Licht membanting dokumen pemberian Rhya dan bergegas mengangkat telepon. Mendengar suara kedua orang itu bersahut-sahutan entah kenapa membuat emosinya meluap.

* * *

"R-Rhya, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Lumiere cepat-cepat menutup kembali roknya.

Si pirang itu sama sekali tak mengira Rhya akan curi-curi kesempatan untuk menemuinya di dapur. Melakukan pelecehan pula. Sebenarnya Lumiere sudah tahu kalau ada Rhya di dalam karena sepatunya yang tersusun di rak depan rumah Licht, tapi ia tidak menyangka Rhya akan bertindak sefrontal ini ... _di sini._

"Apaan sih, aku 'kan penasaran." Rhya yang menyingkap roknya lagi membuat wajah Lumiere memerah.

"T-tapi itu tidak benar! Tidak boleh!" Lumiere menahan ujung roknya sekuat tenaga. "Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi!"

"Celana dalammu lucu juga, eh, Silvamillion Clover." Rhya mematri senyum aneh yang membuat Lumiere merinding. "... Imut."

"--Mhh." Lumiere masih berusaha menghindari jari-jari nakal Rhya.

"Hahaha, jangan malu-malu begitu dong, Silvamillion."

**"Rhya!"**

Rhya merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Saat menoleh, ia mendapati Licht menatap tajam. "Rhya ... kau masih mau hidup, 'kan?"

"Licht-kun?"

"Licht?"

Lumiere merona saat menyadari Licht datang di saat yang tepat untuk menolongnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih keren saat marah. Terlebih, _marah untuk dirinya_.

"Santai, Bos! Dia ini belum kusentuh sama sekali."

"Lebih baik kau tidak mencobanya, Tuan Salamander."

Uh-ho! Panggilannya berubah. Saat Licht memanggilnya dengan marga, Rhya yakin Licht sudah di puncak tertinggi kemarahannya. Dia pun menyerah. Pamit meninggalkan rumah ini,

... dan meninggalkan _jejak basah_ di pipi Lumiere.

"Ah--" Lumiere terkejut.

"Yo, pirang! Baik-baik dengan Licht-kun, ya! See you!" Lalu Rhya hilang di balik jendela.

"Kurang ajar!"

"Licht, cukup!" Lumiere menarik lengan Licht. "Tidak perlu dikejar. Rhya 'kan memang seperti itu."

"Lumiere, jangan membelanya!" di saat begini, Lumiere masih saja berbuat baik. Kadang Licht tidak menyukai sifatnya yang itu. Dia terlalu bermurah hati.

"A-aku tidak membelanya! Tapi kalau kalian ribut, aku tidak mau repot! Hmph." Lumiere bersidekap sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah.

Cukup! Licht sudah berada di luar batas.

Seperti kemarin, ia kembali menarik Lumiere ke ruang santai keluarga. Tapi kali ini bukan untuk main kartu bridge. Lumiere dibaringkan paksa di atas sofa. Pipinya yang merona dikecup dan diisap tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak tahu bagian mana saja yang sudah disentuh Rhya saat aku menelepon ibuku tadi. Jadi ... akan kubersihkan semuanya."

Napas Lumiere tercekat saat Licht membelai bagian dalam roknya.

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki  
> Beberapa part dan dialog (c) homurashunkin 
> 
> ps: Gangerti ngapa ada wizard king ucul bgt :"""))


End file.
